The subject of the invention is the manufacturing process of a highly absorbent pad for a cat litter tray which allows a transformation of the liquid (feline urine) into a viscous state in the form of a gel and moreover, prevents unpleasant odours in the room and excessive bacterial growth and thereby extending the usefulness of sand for a cat litter tray. The invention belongs to a class A 01 K 29/00.
The invention represents a successful solution for the technical problem as it defines the process of manufacture and use of the pad for a cat litter tray which extends the usefulness of sand for a cat litter tray while preventing the appearance of the unpleasant odours and a possibility of bacterial growth.
There is in a container of a cat litter tray, which is now mostly used, a material, i.e. a specific type of “sand” which contains mainly high absorbent materials with disinfectant elements and possibly the components to prevent the appearance of the unpleasant odours. For example, the patent document RO 121885 determines a composition of a mixture for a cat litter tray of dry material obtained from moulds of a ceramic industry as pottery plaster and kaolin clay and also of neutralizing material in the form of sodium hydrogen and disinfectant element in the form of urea peroxide. The patent document WO2004010772 represents a granular mixture containing herbal products based on cellulose and acid pyrophosphate salts with alkaline earth metal. There are sat horn tree trunks as vegetable products based on cellulose and sodium as a salt of acid pyrophosphate. The combination has a high capacity of absorption, is environmentally friendly and may be removable.
The effective components for absorption and disinfection are of key importance for the composition of the “sand” for a cat litter tray described above. Nevertheless, there still remains to improve effectively the capacity of absorption in the amount as dictated by the size of a container of a cat litter tray. There is a possibility to achieve a higher level of absorption capacity for a longer period. Therefore, the actual filling has to be changed in a shorter period of time, which consequently requires more financial means.
There are also cat litter trays with layers at the bottom of a container, one of which allows the absorption of fluids and the other is infiltrated by the components that enable disinfection and taking effect of a deodorant. Both layers are covered with sand; mainly for the purpose of facilitating the movement of an animal that is to say to prevent the damages on the layer of absorbent made by the animal's claws. The layers can be removed and discarded after a time. Such solution is described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,869,204 and 4,800,841.
The main disadvantage of the mentioned solution is a limited use of a particular layer adapted to each container in such manner to allow a fixation of a layer. The usefulness of a thinner layer is of a shorter time which requires frequent replacement.
The invention provides a solution for the technical aspect of the problem by the means of the manufacturing process and a highly absorbent pad for a cat litter tray which is intended to be placed under the sand in a cat litter tray. The pad consists of a layer of thermoplastic non-woven textiles and powder components which have the capacity to be transformed in a contact with the liquid (feline urine) from the solid to the viscous state in the form of a gel.
The invention is presented in details afterwards the description of the manufacturing process of a highly absorbent pad for a cat litter tray and the composition of a highly absorbent pad.
According to the invention a highly absorbing pad is composed of wrapped thermoplastic non-woven textiles made of a highly absorbent powder that absorbs moisture. In contact with the fluid the pad begins to swell. It is the absorbent powder that changes from the solid in the viscous state in the form of a gel.